It's a beautiful day
by Natalie Ryan
Summary: Just a little one-shot inspired by the episode "Geld Regiert Die Welt". I don't own AFC11 or its characters. They belong to Action Konzept and RTL.


**It's a beautiful day**

* * *

 _ **A little one-shot that was inspired by the episode "Geld Regiert Die Welt"**_ _ **.**_

* * *

The case was successfully closed. Everyone got their jobs back. Just a few hours ago they were told that their police station wouldn't exist anymore, but like a miracle their "last case" intertwined itself with the issue called "canceling the Autobahn Polizei Köln" and luckily it all ended well.

After the initial shock washed over them, all of the police officers went back to work, just like Krüger said. She was right. They wouldn't have been of any use to the citizens of Köln if they sulked over what was already decided, and that was their future in the force and possibly a big change in their lives.

Everyone dealt with the problem in its own way. They all opened the entitled to them envelopes and everyone knew where they'd continue with work.

All except Ben.

Semir asked him what was in the envelope, but right when Ben opened it, Susanne appeared with a new lead for their case.

Then Hartmut asked him the same question. He changed the subject right away. Semir noticed that, but didn't say anything. Hartmut noticed it too, but kept quiet. It was the least they could do.

Ben was never like that. Whenever something like this would come up, he was the loudest of all and shared everything with Semir. But, not now. Not today. Today it was a different day.

A catastrophe.

All that he ever was, all that he wanted to be, his future, his career, his friendship and partnership with Semir, all would've gone to hell, if they didn't solve the case when they did. Everything he worked for, to help people, to bring justice, and to even drive some cool cars, like his patrol car, the Mercedes, everything would've vanished in thin air.

And all because he was a son of a rich man. The son of the man that had a construction firm weighing millions of euros. Because of that, they thought he could continue living his life just like that. They thought the money were his only interest and because he had them plenty, he wouldn't need to work anymore. Nordrhein-Westfalen must save, anyway. And he was the lucky choice to begin with. They opted to save starting with one of their best.

But, they made a great mistake. He wasn't in it for the money. There was a far bigger background to his work for the police than anyone could ever imagine.

The police work was his life. The people in the station, his family. The police held his partner, his best friend; his other colleagues, his friends. No one could ever know what he felt for the life he led till now.

The truth was, he didn't want anyone to know that he was fired permanently, and not re-assigned to another place like everyone was. In the letter, they were saying thanks for his service. And that they hoped he'll manage to find another job within the system.

What they didn't know, was that this job was his life, and all he'll ever do, not connected to being a policemen would be just a waste of time.

Well he could be a musician. He always had the potential and the talent. He could do that. But that just didn't cut the deal.

He looked at the envelope with the letter defining his destiny inside and thought of all the times in his life he hid such a disastrous news with a smile and a laugh. No one could read him in those moments. Even he believed in what he wanted to convince the others.

And he had to admit that he had fun with Semir in the kindergarten while his best friend chased him with the sole reason to read what was in the envelope.

He didn't want him to hurt. He could see his face when he read that he was transferred to LKA Dusseldorf. He didn't need to hear about Ben's problems, too. He knew Semir would skin him alive would he ever find out what was really in the letter.

Not knowing that Semir had already read the letter when Ben wasn't watching. And forgave him for not saying anything to him, because he knew what Ben was trying to do all along.

It was a beautiful day in the end.


End file.
